Remember My Line
by CourageousLlama
Summary: Imagine your OTP in a world where your soulmate's first words are inscribed on your wrist from birth Tumblr prompt. M in later chapters


Hello! This is a story I originally published on Archive of Our Own and decided to transfer here. Feel free to rate and review (:

 ** **Piper****

Piper Chapman walked down the sidewalks of Brooklyn with her phone trapped between her ear and her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at whatever Polly was rambling about on the other end. She hated to feel like a shitty friend for not avidly listening but Polly could talk your ear off. It gave Piper's ramblings a run for their money. Piper looked down at her feet at she walked (not a very smart idea in the middle of a busy sidewalk) so that she could effectively hold her phone captive while her left hand reached up to grab it and hold it to her ear. As her left hand rose, her peripheral caught sight of her wrist. At 22 years old, Piper still couldn't help stealing glances at the minuscule words that had been there since birth. It was almost as if they were stamped or tattooed on. Though, besides the colorful fish on the back of her neck, she had never been touched by a tattoo gun. The words that she found herself reading nearly every day, although she had of course committed them to memory long ago were "Bit cold out for a margarita, don't you think?". It was a completely and utterly random phrase and it especially weirded her out during the winter months such as this chilly December morning. I mean, who in the world would say that? Surely, there are better pick up lines.

"Piper? Hello?! Did you listen to anything?" Polly's frustrated sigh broke Piper from her thoughts. She racked her brain for any sentence fragments that she might have subconsciously gotten from Polly's rant.

"U-um, I mean-"

"God, Piper, I can hear your thoughts from here. You have the attention span of a squirrel," her best friend lightly scolded. Piper chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Pol, what were you saying?" Piper shifted her phone to her other ear, finally arriving at the little Starbucks cafe.

"I was saying that you should totally go on a date with this Larry guy. I mean, his dad's a lawyer and his mom's..." Polly paused and stuttered a bit. "S-successful.. and he's a sweet guy. You like sweet guys, no?" Piper found herself shaking her head at her friend's shitty matchmaking skills.

"I dunno, Pol. you know how I feel about blind dates," Piper ordered a latte and sat down at a table.

"Oh come onnn," Polly whined like a five-year-old. Piper didn't remember signing up for a baby sitting job. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, __one__ date," Piper said with a severe lack of enthusiasm. Polly's response came in the form of a high pitched screech that caused Piper to jerk the phone away from her face and she was sure customers nearby probably heard her best friend. Just then her name was called. "I've gotta go Polly, I'll talk to you later," she hung up before Polly could squeal again and got her latte from the employee, her gaze shifting to the writing on the cup. __Pipper. How typical.__

 ** **Alex****

Alexandra Vause was lounging on her best friend Nicky's couch. Last nights beers and rounds of tequila shots had left her waking up at 4 in the afternoon with a pounding headache and a mouth drier than the ass crack of the Sahara desert. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a tall glass of water and four aspirin. Alex stretched her limbs, much resembling a cat, her old shirt riding up her torso, before sitting up and holding her head in her hands. She groaned and reached for the water and pills. She had finished swallowing them when Nicky's voice floated from the kitchen.

"It lives! Is your liver ready to declare war on you yet?" Nicky saunters into the living room and flops onto the couch next to Alex, making the entire couch jostle. Alex groaned and stuck up her middle finger in Nicky's direction, while still holding her face in her right hand. Nicky's laughter roared through the house and Alex dropped her hand to her lap and opened her eyes. She momentarily glanced at the words on her left wrist and Nicky must've seen her gaze because she cocked an eyebrow at Alex. "What does it say, again?"

"All it fucking says is 'Who are you?'" Alex said, her voice laced with irritation. "What kind of first fucking words are those?" She turns to face Nicky. "Imagine, Nichols, every time I heard that question as a little kid my entire face would brighten up like some sappy ass Nicholas Sparks movie chick," Alex threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "It's a fuckin' joke," She made sure her left palm was face down so that the ambiguous three word phrase was out of her sight.

"Oh Jesus, Vause," Nicky sighed and patted Alex's shoulder. "Maybe it would be more accurate if it said 'Oh God, Alex, right there'," Nicky laughed again and Alex shoved her playfully, a smirk crawling onto her features.

"Asshole," Alex muttered with little vindication. She was very aware of her reputation as a womanizer. She was actually a little surprised she hadn't woken up in a stranger's bed this morning or vice versa. It was so easy sometimes for Alex. All she had to do was go to a bar and find the right chick. Some were gay and some claimed to be straight. The straight ones were always the most fun challenges, in her opinion. Speaking of bars...

"Hey, by the way, there's a new bar that opened up like 10 minutes away. If your internal organs don't already hate you enough you wanna tag along?"

"I dunno, maybe drinking tonight isn't a good idea after this hangover,"

"Think of the ladies, Vause. Think of all the hot chicks that need a bed warmer. You're basically performing a public service," Nicky chuckled.

"Okay, I know that was your lame attempt at a joke but you basically just called me a prostitute," Alex raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Well if the shoe fi-" She was cut off by Alex throwing a pillow at her. Both women laughed as Alex pushed Nicky off the couch. "Ow, dammit," Nicky said in between bouts of laughter.

"Fine, I'll go, Nichols. But you're my wing-woman,"

"Always," Nicky replied with a wink. Alex cracked at smile at her best friend. Ever since grade school when the wild-haired girl had stood up for her against Jessica Wedge, the two had been pretty much inseparable. They'd kissed one time but it was awkward and they avoided that conversation at all costs. "We're leaving at seven so go take a shower. You smell like alcohol and and liver damage," Nicky said, earning her another middle finger and Alex got off the couch and headed to the bathroom. Hopefully tonight would be a good one. Alex did not want to wake up alone tomorrow.

 ** **Piper****

"Piper, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I'm calling the SWAT team to break this damn door down!" Polly yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"Well maybe if you weren't incessantly nagging me, I could be done faster," Piper retorted, adding a finished coat of lip gloss. She wore a blue, flowy blouse that accentuated her eyes and dark jeans. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves down her back while her bangs were braided and clipped together at the back of her head, forming a sort of ring of braid around her head. She finally opened the door and Polly almost fell to the ground, as she had been leaning on the door waiting for Piper to come out.

"Oh my God you're finally ready, let's go," Polly grabbed Piper's hand and dragged her out the door. They were apparently going to a new bar that opened up a couple blocks down. Piper's tan flats were a good choice, considering they were walking to the place. To Piper's disappointment, Polly talked about Pete the entire walk. They were apparently a new thing. Polly's conversation sometimes shifted to Larry, whom Piper was meeting at the bar tonight. She had texted the man the address of the bar and they chatted a bit over the phone. Polly was right, he did seem like a nice guy. However, he was also extremely lack-luster and monotonous, but maybe Piper's first judgments were too harsh. As they walked in, they realized the bar was fairly packed because of it's grand opening and there was loud music by the dance floor. Piper felt the beat pounding at her feet and she looked at Polly, a small smile gracing her features.

Piper scanned the place quickly and spotted a head of curly brown hair. __That must be Larry__ , she thought. He stood out like a sore thumb, wearing a sweater vest and slacks to a fucking bar. Piper felt Polly squeeze her hand in encouragement and the blonde walked over and took the stool beside him.

"Hey," She said politely, turning to him. His head swiveled to face her and his face immediately broke into a wide grin as he scanned Piper up and down, his stare lingering a little longer than was necessary.

"Hey! Piper, right?" He stuck his hand and Piper shook it. __Nothing about margaritas, but those are no one's first words, anyway. It's probably some sick joke,__ Piper thought, though some part of her knew that was completely irrational because everyone had those words written on them. Some people chose to believe they were the first words of your soul mate, and others thought it was a sappy fairy tale and the words were just random phrases that meant nothing and disappeared eventually. Larry launched into conversation about his writing career and how he didn't have a job but he was trying really hard. He reminded Piper of a male version of Polly. She bet if you stuck the two in a room together, they would talk until their voice boxes quit on them. Piper easily tuned out what he was saying and opted to nod at the right places and flash a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Piper should've known it would go this way, but she is forever taking Polly's advice and it gets her stuck in these situations.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, but I ordered you a margarita, hope that's okay," Larry said, getting up from the bar stool. __How ironic__ , Piper thought.

"Yeah sure, I love tequila," she responded. He smiled awkwardly and headed to the men's room.

The boring date wasn't even gone for two minutes before she heard a sexy, raspy voice from behind her.

"Bit cold out for a margarita.. don't ya think?"

 ** **Alex****

The woman stood a good six inches above Nicky at 5'10", earning her the affectionate nicknames Sasquatch, Stretch, and Gentle Giant. Alex's dark raven hair was curled at the blue tips and pinned up in the front. Her red lipstick contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, the only other make up being winged eyeliner. Her black skinny jeans hugged her hips and showcased legs that went on forever. She wore a dark red v-neck and a black leather jacket. Her combat boots thudded lightly on the bar floor as she walked in with Nicky.

"Haha, look at this place, Vause!," Nicky gestured around her with barely contained excitement. The music was decent and the decor was nice, but Alex had seen better. Nicky was just happy to be out of the house for a while. She had a love/hate relationship with her home because the fancy rich feel to it reminded her of her neglectful bitch of a mother, but it was also beautiful and relaxing. Alex tilted her head down to smile at her friend as they made their way over to a table. They ordered beers which were delivered to them quite quickly.

They spent a few minutes chatting idly before a guy half-ran past their table.

"Damn, who set his trousers on fire?" Nicky said in amusement. Alex wasn't really listening though. Her gaze had fallen in the general direction he had come from and he caught a brief glimpse of the face of a gorgeous blonde. From the very brief second her eyes landed on her, she could see bright blue eyes that were seemingly brighter than the strobe lights around the dance floor. Her lips were a delicate shade of pink and her sharp yet simultaneously soft facial features made her look innocent, yet insightful. Alex was so intrigued that she didn't notice Nicky until she saw fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Earth to Sasquatch. Stop staring like a creeper and go talk to her,"

"You think runner guy is with her?" Alex said skeptically. Nicky snorted.

"Oh, please. When have straight girls ever been a problem for you?" Alex reluctantly broke her gaze from the blonde whose back was now turned so that Alex could only see the long blonde waves of hair. Alex smirked and shrugged. "Go on," Nicky said with a wave of her hand. "As your wing woman, I say you should give it a shot," Alex chuckled and raised her beer to Nicky before getting up and sauntering over to the blonde. Seeing the drink in front of the girl, she said the first witty thing that came to her mind.

"Bit cold out for a margarita...don't ya think?"

 ** **Piper****

Piper had been sipping the tequila before the voice filtered through to her ears. Upon hearing those words, her blood ran hot and her eyes widened as she nearly choked on her drink. The mystery voice slid onto Larry's bar stool, not that she minded.

"Woah, you okay there, Blondie?" God, that voice. Piper didn't even know there were such deep and husky yet feminine voices and it sounded like complete sex to her. She found herself blushing as she turned to face the stranger. The incredibly hot stranger. The woman's raven hair was pinned up in a '50s style way and her entire rockabilly look was stunning on her. Her pale skin contrasted like night and day to her black secretary glasses. Emerald green eyes shown behind the frames and Piper could stare at them for hours. It was only then she realized the woman had asked her a question and she feebly nodded.

"Who __are__ you?" She said, her voice a bit weak from having choked on her drink. Now it was the woman's turn to be a bit surprised, though the shocked expression was quickly concealed and replaced with a smirk.

"My name's Alex. And you are...?"

"Piper," she responded. "H-how did you..." Piper fumbled over he words. now the woman's shocked expression returned, almost as if she __knew__ what Piper was asking. Almost as if she, too was-

"Wait," Alex said, raising her eyebrow in astonishment. "Did I..." she vaguely gestures to Piper's hand. When Piper nods Alex's smirk only grows. Piper finds it incredibly sexy when paired with the raised eyebrow and she finds her gaze drawn to Alex's red lips, which does not go unnoticed by the brunette.

"It's you," Piper's voice is so soft and so low she's surprised Alex even heard her. This was so odd to Piper. She expected a man. She wasn't gay. Was this some sick joke? A set up? Just then Larry walked up and stood behind Alex.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," He said, tapping Alex on the shoulder. The tapping reminded Alex of a pesky mosquito and she turned to face him, glaring daggers at him, while Piper's mouth hung open, not really sure what to do.

"And you are?" Alex says rudely. Piper's "date" puffs out his chest as if that will increase his ball size and says in an indignant tone:

"Larry. Her date," Alex turned to face Piper who had yet to pick her jaw up off of the floor.

Piper spluttered. "I-I... I need to go to the bathroom," she says hurriedly, jumping from her bar stool, much to the surprise of Larry and Alex. She pushed open the bathroom door and goes to the sinks, splashing water on her face, thanking some higher power that she had chosen to wear water proof mascara. She heard the bathroom door creak open to her right and the raspy voice that made her shiver.

"You all right?" Piper looked at Alex and she felt her infamous temper flare up.

"No! I'm not all right! I came here to go on a date and then he was super boring and I thought tonight was a bust then... then you come over a-and apparently you say these fucking words that have been planted into my memory my entire life and.. just like that?! I mean, what the fuck is this? How am I supposed to react to supposedly meeting the person everyone waits their entire life for? Not to mention you're a.. woman and.. and I'm not g-gay an-" Piper is cut off by Alex enveloping her in her arms. The embrace makes Piper's muscles immediately relax and a shaky sigh escapes her lips.

"It's weird for me, too, Pipes," the nickname slips, but Piper finds herself liking it. "Not the woman part, but I guess you never truly prepare yourself for this." Alex pulls backs a little from the embrace, still standing inches from Piper. Piper is only slightly shorter but since Alex is so close, her face is tilted down a little. She brushes a blonde lock out of Piper's face and behind her ear, causing a large smile to spread across her face that lit up her eyes and Alex would kill to make the woman smile like that again. "But if you want to be with sweater vest instead..."

"God, no," Piper chuckles and tilts her head forward to lean on Alex's shoulder. "This is just a lot at one time"

"I know, kid," Alex strokes her hair, breathing in the scent of honey and lavender that was Piper. "Tell you what, let's go to my place and chat. No funny business, I promise. Just... get to know each other a bit" She feels Piper nod and she wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"I like that idea," They reluctantly break from the close hold and walk out of the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, Larry is waiting outside impatiently tapping his foot.

"Are you coming, Piper?" He asks, grabbing her hand, much to both women's displeasure. He was practically dragging the blonde before she had a chance to stop and pull out of his grasp.

"N-no I'm actually just gonna go..." She said. Larry looked at her with a mixed expression of hurt and anger. He opened his mouth to reply but Piper had already started walking away, linking hands with Alex and walking out of the bar without taking a single glance back.


End file.
